Ce qui découle des dettes
by Shini Jez
Summary: "Cause de l'échec ? Cross est un pédophile bisexuel.Bah voyons… il avait hâte de voir la tronche qu'ils allaient tous tirer…" Une fois n'est pas coutume, les Jasdebi sont envoyés à la poursuite de Cross. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, c'est quelque peu différent... [Rating T par pur précaution. Rien de choquant.] DebittoXCross R&R!


L'arche était calme. Les couloirs, faiblement éclairés par des bougies aux formes diverses et variées, vides de toute présence (humaine ou non). Il était tôt, bien trop pour que les Noah (exception faite du comte) ne daigne mettre le nez hors de leur lit. Et pourtant… Lero voletait en direction de l'aile abritant les chambres, encore à moitié endormi. Le golem se stoppa devant une porte, et y frappa quelques coups, s'assommant partiellement ce faisant. Peu étonné du manque de réaction des propriétaires de la pièce (car les jumeaux levés à quatre heures du matin ne pouvait être annonciateur que d'une imminente fin du monde), entra.

C'est sans surprise qu'il les trouva endormis. Grommelant des propos incompréhensibles, Debitto était étendu en travers du lit. Par terre, vers la droite, Jasdero, vraisemblablement tombé du lit au cours de la nuit, semblait s'être accaparé toute la couverture.

Le parapluie poussa un soupir déconfit. Il avait beau vénérer le comte de tout son être, devoir réveiller les Jasdebi à une heure pareille était suicidaire. Ni plus ni moins.

Doucement, il s'approcha du blond, avant de porter quelques coups incertains à son épaule, appelant des « Jasdero ? » hésitants. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait un splendide vol plané pour finalement atterrir, encastré dans le mur opposé, suite à un coup de Jasdero, qu'il se décida à revoir sa technique. Se positionnant près de la porte, par simple mesure de sécurité, le golem prit une inspiration avant de hurler :

**- Cross s'est infiltré dans l'arche, Lero ! **

Un quart de seconde plus tard, les Noah du lien étaient debout, murmurant d'un air acerbe des menaces ressemblant vaguement à quelques moyens de tortures à tester sur l'exorciste (avant de le tuer par étouffement dans ses dettes, bien évidemment).

Suant à grosses gouttes devant l'aura meurtrière des jumeaux, le parapluie poussa un faible couinement lorsque le plus âgé s'adressa à lui d'un ton polaire.

**- Où est cet enfoiré ? **

**- Le- Le comte veut vous parler, Lero ! **

**- Où est Cross, hi ! **

**- Il-Il… Il n'est pas là ! **

Et il s'enfuit. Le blond et le brun, hébétés, se mirent à pousser des cris prometteurs de milles souffrances à l'égard du golem.

Peu enclin à courir après lui à une heure si matinale, ils durent se contraindre à s'habiller et se maquiller (et durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, manquant même de se crever l'œil avec l'eye-liner), pour enfin se diriger d'un pas trainant, baillant à tout rompre, vers la salle-à-manger où attendait le premier apôtre.

Enfin arrivés, les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur deux fauteuils, l'air amorphe, saluant vaguement le comte millénaire qui gloussa brièvement.

**- Sincèrement navré de vous faire lever à une telle heure, néanmoins, nous avons la position de ce cher Cross Marian ! ~**

Immédiatement, ils se redressèrent, parfaitement réveillés, un sourire dangereux se dessinant sur les lèvres des Jasdebi. Derrière les lunettes rondes, les yeux dorés de l'homme brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine, alors qu'il se mit à ricaner. Ces deux enfants, bien que jeunes, étaient prometteurs.

**- J'étais sûr que cela vous intéresserait ! Je vais vous demander de partir immédiatement, pour que vous puissiez le prendre par surprise. **

**- On est censé aller réveiller Road, hihi ? **

**- Non, je vais me charger de faire bouger l'arche. Mangez tout de même quelque chose. **

Impatients, ils attrapèrent au hasard quelques aliments qu'ils engloutirent sans se faire prier. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte rouge et noir, rappelant vaguement la forme d'un cœur, orné d'une couronne, apparut. Les jumeaux s'y engouffrèrent.

oÔo

L'endroit était étrangement calme. C'était un petit village, très probablement chinois, au vue de l'architecture, peu éclairé. Les rues, faiblement éclairées par la lune qui ne tarderait pas à laisser sa place à l'astre solaire, étaient parcourues par une brise froide. Au milieu d'une large rue, bordée de modestes habitations et d'auberges parfois miteuses, se tenaient les deux Noah. Etouffant un bâillement, le plus âgé jeta un regard dans lequel persistait une lueur malveillante, et ce, malgré la fatigue qui le tiraillait à son frère. Oh, qu'ils étaient impatients d'enfin pouvoir tuer cette enflure d'exorciste saoulard !

**- Dis, Debitto… il est censé être où, Cross ?**

Dès l'ors qu'ils l'auraient trouvés, bien sûr.

La bouche ouverte, il se tourna vers Jasdero. Leçon du jour : il est toujours plus pratique de connaître l'emplacement d'une cible, avant de la tuer. Rien que pour ne pas passer pour de parfaits crétins sans expérience.

**- Bonne question. **

**- On aurait peut-être dut demander au Comte…. Hi ! **

**- Sans blague ? marmonna l'autre, acerbe, ne se gênant pas pour fusiller le blond du regard. **

**- Et…. On fait quoi, alors ?**

Après un échange de regards sournois et une naissance de sourire perfide, ils entrèrent dans la première taverne.

Enfumée, puant la transpiration et l'alcool, elle renfermait le bien triste spectacle qu'est la débauche humaine. L'endroit parfait pour boire, et trouver une agréable compagnie pour le reste de la nuit.

Tout sauf discrète, l'entrée des deux adolescents jeta un blanc sur la salle, alors que les regards convergeaient sur eux. Et le brouhaha ambiant reprit de plus belle, très vite suivit par les cris des deux Jasdebi, apparemment assez remontés (rien que l'idée des factures qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de recevoir s'ils ne trouvaient –et tuaient- pas Cross aujourd'hui les rendait malade).

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à hurler des injures à l'adresse de l'exorciste, ils durent se résoudre à admettre que celui-ci n'était pas là. Alors, en faisant une sortie aussi remarquable que leur entrée, ils passèrent à l'auberge suivante. Et ainsi de suite.

Pénétrant –bruyamment- dans le cinquième bar, à quelques rues de l'endroit où l'arche les avait déposé, et gueulant à tout vas des insultes à l'encontre d'un certain maréchal roux, les Noah du lien furent séparés. Non pas par la foule, mais par de jolies jeunes femmes (qui devaient quand même avoir au moins cinq ans de plus qu'eux). C'est ainsi que, sans réellement comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Debitto se retrouva à l'écart de son jumeau, partiellement désarmé, et étouffé par quatre femmes.

**- Regardez comme il est mignon ! **

**- Hein ?**

Dans des gloussements hystériques, elles se jetèrent sur le garçon, qui, trop hébété pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, se retrouva assaillit.

Debitto, un des deux Noah du lien, mort par étouffement à cause de nanas cinglées qui le qualifiaient de « gamin absolument craquant ». C'était pas bien glorieux. Un jour, il faudra qu'il pense à demander à leur vénéré comte ce qu'il avait bien put foutre dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un pareil karma.

Il se dégagea brusquement des bras d'une plantureuse blonde à l'air bien éméchée, cherchant du regard la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir l'aider, à savoir son jumeau. Jumeau qui semblait être dans une situation assez semblable à la sienne, et donc, dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant les faire sortir de ce mauvais pas. En réalité, si la recherche de Cross était dangereuse, ce n'était en aucun cas à cause d'un quelconque combat (qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu lieu, au grand damne des deux Noah) mais à cause des… des _trucs_ qui arrivaient inévitablement. A tel point que ç'en était rageant.

Si une partie de lui-même lui ordonnait de voler au secours de la seconde moitié des Jasdebi, l'autre lui hurlait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ces êtres dépravés qui lui couraient après. Hésitant, son regard alternant régulièrement entre sa délivrance (alias porte d'entrée) ou l'enfer (alias son frère et les groupies aussi écervelées qu'éméchée qui lui tournaient autours), le garçon sursauta violemment (manquant de couiner comme l'aurait fait une fillette, au passage) lorsque quelqu'un agrippa son col. Une femme, bien plus âgée que celles qui, jusque-là l'avaient harcelées, d'une cinquantaine d'années, le tenait fermement, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le lâcher. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que son frère subissait le même traitement. Exception faite que son bourreau était un homme, devant peser dans la centaine de kilos, à l'air de catcheur professionnel. Finalement, la matrone rondouillette n'était peut-être pas si cauchemardesque que ça…

Dans l'espoir vain de la faire lâcher prise, il se tourna vers la femme (une grosse brune qui devait faire trois bonnes têtes de plus que lui) tentant de la tuer avec, comme seule arme, ses prunelles dorées. Debitto allait la noyer sous un flot ininterrompu d'insultes en tout genre, mais se retint en voyant son étrange manège. Son regard alternait entre le visage du Noah assez ébahi pour ne pas bouger et une feuille de papier sur laquelle il était vraisemblablement gribouillés quelques mots et dessiné une chose impossible à identifier de là où il était. Tient, ça sentait le coup foireux à plein nez, ça…

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension lorsque dans les yeux de la femme, passa une lueur malveillante, et que ses traits furent éclairés d'un sourire qu'il qualifierait plus tard de « démoniaque ».

**- Alors c'est vous, les mômes envoyés par Cross pour payer les dettes, semblait-elle gazouiller. Je vais vous faire bosser, moi, mes cocos ! **

Il s'étouffa.

oÔo

Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Encore une fois. Alors, comme toujours, ils avaient ragés. Se débarrasser des patrons de l'auberge n'était, en soi, qu'une chose d'une facilité élémentaire pour les deux Noah aguerris qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'ils soient humains qui les gênaient : tuer des mômes, des vieillards ou des femmes n'avait jamais pesé sur leur conscience. Mais, au fond d'eux, ils se refusaient à le faire pour le simple fait qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir, et qu'ils devaient en payer le prix. Alors, ils avaient enduré. Tant bien que mal. Vaisselle, nettoyage, lustrage, dépoussiérage… pour peu, ils auraient pu se reconvertir en femme à tout faire (bien que personne n'aurait été assez fou pour tenter de les travestir ou leur faire porter une tenue de soubrette).

Les Jasdebi étaient donc là, avachis sur le sol, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, trop épuisés. Il devait être dix heures passées, le soleil était haut, et ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit. _Formidable_. Etouffant un soupire de concert lorsque la femme s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lourd, un sourire aux lèvres, les deux garçons tentèrent de se relever en grimaçant.

**- Quoi, encore !? On n'en a pas assez fait !?**

**- Oh, si, si, c'est parfait ! Mais monsieur Cross m'a demandé de remettre ça à chacun d'entre vous ! **

Une lueur inquisitrice s'alluma presque immédiatement dans les yeux fatigués des deux Noah. Il y'a avait deux papiers. Chacun se saisit d'un. Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils étaient occupés à lire le message qui leur avait été adressé, Debitto et Jasdero se lancèrent un regard aussi étonné que sceptique.

**- Il me donne rendez-vous dans une auberge du coin, hi ! **

**- Pareil. Sauf que moi, c'est dans un truc au nom bizarre.**

**- C'est une maison d'hôtes à quelques rues de là, indiqua la femme qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Un truc sympa, où on boit pas mal et qui est bordé par une forêt de bambous. **

Ils se turent.

**- Tu penses qu'il est dans un des deux endroits, hihi ? **

**- Possible… mais dans lequel ? **

**- Va savoir… hi… **

**- Bah, on n'a qu'à essayer les deux, séparément. Si l'un le trouve, il appelle l'autre. Ça te va ? **

Jasdero acquiesça, souriant à l'idée de pouvoir –enfin- coincer en tuer leur ennemi. Adieux, dettes ! Pour peux, ils auraient hurlé de joie.

Bien qu'à contrecœur, les deux garçons se séparèrent devant le bar, ignorant avait agacement les signes d'au revoir de la femme. L'un partit à gauche, l'autre à droite.

oÔo

Planté devant un établissement à l'architecture typiquement chinoise, Debitto hésitait. En fait, se séparer de son frère n'était peut-être pas une idée si _lumineuse_ que ça… par-ce-que, en cas d'attaque, ses ripostes risquaient d'être très moyennes. Mais _vraiment_, très moyennes, étant donné qu'il ne serait même pas capable de faire apparaître la poindre balle dans son chargeur. Remarque, déjà faudrait-il que, pour une fois, Cross ne leur posse pas un lapin, ne laissant qu'une poule, un chapeau, une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool hors de prix, et, bien sûr, ses dettes.

La simple idée de ce qu'il devrait inévitablement payer si l'homme leur filait encore une fois entre les doigts suffit à le ramener sur Terre, et le faire entrer, bien plus calmement qu'à l'accoutumée. D'un pas rageur, il pénétra dans le hall, richement mais simplement meublé, créant une atmosphère d'un agréable calme. Le jeune garçon attrapa le col de kimono d'un homme s'approchant de lui, et qui travaillait probablement dans l'établissement, et l'approcha de lui, l'air réellement remonté.

**- O-Oh ! commença l'homme apparemment effrayé. Vous devez être la personne que monsieur Cross attend ! **

Pour peut, un gigantesque sourire enfantin aurait pris place sur ses lèvres, et il aurait étreint son frère en sautillant. Sauf que son frère n'était pas là, et que sa nuit et sa matinée avaient déjà été suffisamment honteuses.

**- Où ?**

D'un geste tremblant il indiqua un couloir sur la droite.

**- La porte au fond ! **

Ni une, ni deux, il s'y était engouffré.

Rapidement arrivé devant la dite porte, et à court de patience, il manqua de la défoncer. Avant de se rendre compte que, frapper de toutes ses forces sur une porte ouverte, c'est pas génial. Surtout quand on se rétame, devant son pire ennemi qui vous fixe bizarrement, ça l'est encore moins.

Se relevant en quatrième vitesse, fusillant l'autre du regard, et, surtout, se questionnant sur l'étrange chaleur qu'il sentait monter à ses joues, Debitto marmonna quelques injures. Cross, un verre d'alcool dans une main, tranquillement assis sur sa terrasse, lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il ne fallut rien d'autre pour que le Noah ne sorte son pistolet et le pointe vers le front de l'exorciste. Ce dernier éclata franchement de rire.

**- Et tu comptes faire quoi, seul ? **

Ah, tient, c'était pas con, ça. Debitto avait beau être gueulard et grande gueule, il n'avait pas grand-chose à répliquer. Juste à attendre que son jumeau se pointe. C'est alors qu'il eut une illumination : il était censé faire _comment_, pour lui dire de rappliquer ?

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Cross s'esclaffa, faisant un peu plus augmenter la colère du brun.

**- Tu veux un verre ?**

**- Tu comptes saouler un mineur ? grommela le plus jeune en se laissant négligemment tomber à quelques mètres. **

Tuer ce foutu exorciste était chose tentante. Très tentante, même. Mais suicidaire. Alors, même si son corps n'aspirait qu'à le faire lentement souffrir, afin d'enfin se débarrasser de toute la honte accumulée alors qu'il le poursuivait, il s'obligea à ne pas bouger, et attendre que son frère daigne montrer le bout de son antenne. En priant intérieurement qu'il ne soit pas trop long. Voir le plus rapide possible.

A côté, le roux, les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant la forêt de bambous sans la voir, sirotait un verre d'un alcool dont il ne voulait pas connaître le prix (mais qui finirait probablement dans la liste des choses qu'il devrait payer).

Le silence était agaçant. Si bien que le Noah, nonchalamment assis en tailleur, son coude posé sur son genou, et la tête reposant dans sa paume, poussa un profond soupir ennuyé. Au moins, avec Jasdero, il trouvait toujours une connerie à faire pour tromper l'ennui. Mais Marian Cross n'était pas Jasdero, et la simple idée de vouloir s'amuser avec lui donnait envie de gerber. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra le sourire amusé du maréchal. Une minuscule veine, pulsant dangereusement apparu sur sa tempe, et il se fit violence pour ne pas lui mettre son pied dans la tête. Ce serait une perte d'énergie inutile, étant donné qu'il esquiverait probablement.

**- Tu t'ennuies, gamin ?**

**- Belle constatation, railla l'autre, avant de se retourner brusquement, son regard doré brûlant de haine fusillant le plus âgé, semblant tiquer. Tu m'as appelé comment, vieillard !?**

**- Je ne suis pas vieux, morveux ! **

Le brun ricana, avant de lui lancer un « rien à foutre », qui, pour peu, aurait pu être accompagné d'un geste fort peu gracieux. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Il entendit vaguement Cross pousser un très léger soupir, probablement plus amusé qu'ennuyé. Debitto tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers son aîné. Et manqua de hurler lorsque celui-ci se pencha vers lui. Le garçon ne prêta aucune attention à l'étrange chaleur qui montait à ses joues, sachant pertinemment que leur teinte avoisinait celle d'une tomate bien mure, louchant sur le visage de l'exorciste, seulement à quelques petits centimètres du sien. S'il avait été dans son état normal, et si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, l'une des deux parties de Bondom aurait probablement couvert d'injures celui (ou celle) qui avait osé pénétrer ainsi dans son espace vitale. Mais le souffle chaud du roux qu'il sentait sur son visage semblait le paralyser.

Alors, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était rapproché, l'exorciste s'écarta du visage aussi rouge qu'hébété de l'adolescent, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

**- On se reverra, gamin. Alors, la prochaine fois, amusons-nous ! Et trouve un moyen pour occuper ton frangin un peu plus longtemps ! **

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire lubrique qu'il ne releva pas. Cross quitta la chambre d'un pas tranquille, laissant-là Debitto qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte.

Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne laissa aucune dette derrière-lui.

oÔo

Jasdero entra en trombe dans la chambre auparavant occupée par l'exorciste. Essoufflé, il rejoignit son frère qui perdu dans ses pensées.

**- Debiiii ! Geignit-il. Est-ce-que ça va, hiii ? **

Devant le manque de réaction flagrant de son jumeau, il manqua de s'affoler et lui secoua l'épaule.

**- Debi ? T'es mort ? **

Le brun secoua lentement la tête et se leva d'un bond, semblant reprendre son entrain habituel.

**- Mais non, idiot ! **

**- T'es sûr, hein, ça va, hi ? **

**- Ouais, ouais. Allons-y !**

**- Il est où, Cross ?**

**- Il était pas là. **

Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif. Une fois encore, il leur avait filé entre les doigts. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les jumeaux sortirent de l'hôtel, bien décidés à aller emprunter l'arche que Road avait positionné dans une ville voisine pour rentrer chez eux. Et faire leur rapport.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il allait devoir l'expliquer au prince.

Cause de l'échec ? Cross est un pédophile bisexuel.

Bah voyons… il avait hâte de voir la tronche qu'ils allaient tous tirer…

Et voici, un One Shoot de bouclé ! Mon premier sur D Gray Man, alors, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop mauvais.

Une petite explication, si certains trouvent le caractère de Debitto trop calme : il ne brille peut-être pas pour son intelligence (quoique, aucun des deux jumeaux, soit dit en passant…), néanmoins, il n'est pas assez con pour s'attaquer à un maréchal alors qu'il est séparé de Jasdero.

Bref. En espérant que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !


End file.
